Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda
・ ・ちふゆ |rname = Kuroda・Rein・Chifuyu |ename = Kuroda Rehn Chifuyu |epithet = のトビウオ|Rainkawa no Tobiuo}}World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 |Myunhen no Inazuma}}World's End Harem Manga Chapter 40 |debut = Chapter 15; Episode 3 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |birthday = January 30th (Aquarius)World's End Harem Manga Extra Edition 2 |nationality = Japanese |ethnicity = Japanese & German |height = 147 cm |status = Alive |residence = Keimon West Private High School (former) Mating Facility |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 15 |affiliation = Shota Group }} Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda is a genius third-year student at Keimon West Private High School. She is the younger sister of Maria Kuroda. Appearance Chifuyu is a short young girl with purple irises and magenta hair in the style of a bob cut. She wears her school uniform which is a short-sleeved white blouse, a red bow-tie, a match red short suspender skirt, black knee highs, and brown shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 In gymnastics class, Chifuyu wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear. While playing volleyball, Chifuyu wears a collared sleeveless shirt with short shorts, arm bands, knee pads, socks, and shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 1 In swim class, Chifuyu wears the school blue one-piece swimsuit with white (or orange) stripes. Body Measurements Chifuyu is an A-cup. Personality Chifuyu has a high self-esteem and is always meddling in other people's business. Relationships Family Maria Kuroda Shota Group Shota Doi Akira Todo Shunka Hiiragi History In athletics class, Chifuyu did the long jump but tripped and fell. As she was crying, she complained about doing the long jump because she did not think she should do the long jump in the 21st Century. She continued to throw a tantrum as she was being dragged away by two of her classmates. The next day, Chifuyu arrived at the volleyball gym while Shota was present at the door spectating. Chifuyu called Shota a bastard for being fascinated by their giant boobs when she said she was the amazing one. Chifuyu then challenged Akira Todo and confronted her. While Chifuyu was attempting to get Akira's attention, Akira was looking at Shota. Akira then accepted Chifuyu's challenge. After Akira spiked the ball, Chifuyu said the ball was too slow for her before getting knocked unconscious, causing the ball ricochet and hit Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 2 A week later in swim class, after Akira and Shunka Hiiragi exited the pool, Chifuyu told Shota she would take first place no matter how much they struggled. Shota wondered if there was a competition, but Chifuyu said for him to look forward to it. Chifuyu said she was once called the Flying Fish of the Rhine and said she would be number one, but Akira appeared and said the Rhine did not have flying fish, angering Chifuyu. Shortly after, Chifuyu pulled down Akira's school swimsuit, exposing her breasts. Akira then angrily threw Chifuyu into the pool. Two days later, Chifuyu was in class when Karen and Shota arrived, and Karen revealed the purpose of the school was to have Shota mate with girls interested in him. Karen then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms so Shota could mate with them. Over a week later, Chifuyu was in the chemistry lab forming a chemical for Shota to fall in love with her. As she does so, Shota appeared in the room, scaring Chifuyu. After hearing the shared room was available, Chifuyu asked Shota to share a room with him but he laughed it off. He then asked her what the others saw in him, and Chifuyu to him it was because of his face, surprising Shota. Chifuyu then questioned Chifuyu, asking if she was not good enough even though she was smarter than the others. Shota then kissed Chifuyu on her forehead and thanked her for giving him confidence. Glad, Chifuyu wanted to mate but Shota wanted to wait until she got older, but the young genius was unsatisfied, so she ran away, saying she would get her old sister's growth acceleration machine.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 30 Days later, Chifuyu was in class when Karen encouraged the girls to put more effort into pleasing Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 38 Two days later, Chifuyu joined the girls in a swimming competition to be the next for Shota, so she named herself the "Lightning of Muenchen" because she felt she was going to win. When the competition began, Chifuyu fell in the water and drowned. After the competition ended in a draw between Shunka and Koyuki, Chifuyu was pulled out of the water by her fellow classmate. The girls then left as they informed by Natsu that Shota went back to class. Days later, Keimon High School was attacked by terrorists, but Chifuyu, Akira, Natsu, and Shunka visited Shota in the Keimon City Central Hospital.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 43 Later, Chifuyu, Akira, Natsu, and Shunka were taken with Shota and Karen to the Mating Facility. The group was also informed there were four men other than Shota in the world. In the facility, the group was sitting in the lobby when Chifuyu's elder sister Maria Kuroda entered, and the two were happily reunited. Chifuyu said she heard she was the secretary of No. 2 and asked if she mated with him but Maria found the question ridiculous, surprising Chifuyu.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 49 Trivia *Chifuyu's middle name Rehn (レイン) is German meaning "edge of the field" and her surname Kuroda ( ) means "black rice field”. *Chifuyu is half-Japanese. *Chifuyu has a blood type of AB. *Chifuyu's hobby and skill is all subjects. *Chifuyu likes herself. *Chifuyu dislikes exercise. *Chifuyu's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the first female popularity poll, Chifuyu ranked nineteenth.1st Female Popularity Poll ** In the second female popularity poll, Chifuyu ranked ninth with 1,067 votes.2nd Female Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota's Mating Candidates Category:Shota Group Category:Japanese